


Moya, And Elsewhere

by rinwins



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fics prompted on Tumblr! Silly, shippy, kind-of-porny, or all three concurrent or consecutive. (Currently includes: kittens, Scorpius being obsessive, language kink, shipping with literal ships, and other assorted nonsense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pick the character you love who is in the most need of coddling. GIVE THEM A KITTEN.

“Technically,” says Jool, “it’s an unidentified alien life-form. Its presence on the ship is highly suspicious and we should really perform a more detailed analysis-“

“Analysis nothing, Princess,” says John. The unidentified alien life-form looks up at him, blue eyes wide in an orange-mottled face, and emits a tiny squeak. John picks it up. It purrs.

“I’ll take care of this,” he says.

Weeks go by and the kitten fails utterly to be a) a trap, b) a ruse, c) an aspect of some hideously advanced extradimensional being, or d) a critter bent on destroying the ship and eating the crew. (John figures the way it keeps trying to chew on his fingers doesn’t count.) He’s really more of a dog person, he keeps telling himself, but the kitten has the fact that it’s an Earth species in its favor and also it purrs like an engine every time John picks it up.

Aeryn doesn’t understand it- Peacekeepers don’t keep pets- but she does laugh at the way the kitten tries to play with the DRDs. She laughs even harder when it tries to play with Rygel.

John names the kitten Selina. Nobody else gets it. Of course.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: basically anything with Scorpius? preferably shippy?

Scorpius isn’t surprised by much. It’s a point of private, personal pride. He’s seen enough, studied enough, that he can predict- or at least make very educated guesses- as to how things will go. Which way people will turn, when it  _really_  matters.

John Crichton is the first person to surprise him in quite some time. He isn’t expecting to find the secrets of the universe-  _his_ universe, the one he devotes all his energy to chasing- inside the mind of a man from a planet no one’s even heard of.

He also isn’t expecting to be unable to reach them. 

Soon he’s chasing John Crichton instead, because to chase him is to chase the wormholes. John has the knowledge inside his head, tantalizing,  _seductive_ , always just out of reach. The knowledge will lead him to wormholes, and the wormholes will give him revenge. That’s what this has always been about. But it becomes, equally as much, about John.

Because every time John throws him for a loop, it surprises him.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scorpius/Sikozu, heat.

Most of the time, the heat is in their voices, not their bodies.

She knows, of course, what his cooling suit is for. He knows that overheating could disrupt her unique metabolism. So they hold quite still, together, exchanging only the slightest of touches, filling the rest in with words.

Her favorite language to hear him speak is Scarran, probably because she knows  _exactly_ how dangerous that is. He speaks it very well. She can almost feel the heat in every growled word.

His favorite words to say to her are ones he knows she won’t know, because he invented them himself. After a very short while, he has to invent more of them to tease her with. She catches on very quickly.

Five times a cycle, her metabolism changes and suddenly she needs all the heat she can get. That’s when he lets himself let go. He picks her up, slams her against the nearest unoccupied surface- he knows he won’t hurt her, even at his most instinctive, his least controlled- and she wraps herself around him desperately, trying to pull the thermal reaction from him through sheer proximity. Sometimes it’s  _days_  before either of them is satisfied.

And then it’s back to voices, looks, words- and there is never any shortage of those.


	4. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zhaan/Moya/Pilot.

Zhaan is having trouble concentrating on her meditation.

At first she can’t quite determine the reason. Perhaps her mind is occupied with too many other things, as is so frequently the case- but it isn’t worry that’s distracting her. Quite the opposite. It’s a directionless sort of happiness, almost like-

She puts down the crystal she’s holding and picks up her comm instead. “Pilot,” she says, “has the level of solar radiation in my chamber increased?”

“It was Moya’s idea,” Pilot’s voice replies. He almost sounds sheepish. “She thought- we both thought- that you might like it.”

Not at all what she was expecting. Although perhaps, she reflects, she should have been.

“I do like it,” she says. “In fact, I wonder- can you make it brighter?”

There’s a significant silence. Around her, Moya hums almost thoughtfully. “For you, Zhaan,” Pilot says, “yes. We can.”

Zhaan sheds her robe and arranges herself comfortably on her bed. Slowly, in gradual steady pulses, the chamber walls begin to fluoresce. 

She makes sure to leave the comm open.


End file.
